devofandomcom-20200214-history
That's Good
Song Name: That's Good Artist: DEVO Appears On: *oh,no! it's DEVO, Greatest Hits, Pioneers Who Got Scalped: The Anthology, this is the DEVO box (album version) *E-Z Listening Cassette Volume 2, E-Z Listening Disc (EZ version) *Now It Can Be Told - Devo At The Palace, Butch Devo And The Sundance Gig : Live at the Observatory, Santa Ana, CA (live versions) Run Time: 3:24 (album version) Year Released: 1982 (album version) Years Performed: 1982, 1988-1991, 1996-1999, 2001, 2003-2014DEVO Live Guide. Website keyword search for "that's good". Writing Credits: Mark Mothersbaugh and Gerald V. Casale Sung By: Mark Mothersbaugh (lead), Gerald V. Casale (backing) Alternate Versions: (Extended Version,) Disconet Remix, E-Z Listening Version, "TechnoDEVO" Version, Devo 2.0 Version Demo Versions: That's Good (demo) *Officially unreleased. *Appears on Booji Boy's Basement release D003. Song Connections: In Heaven Everything is Fine (similar lyrics) 'Trivia / Info:' * The music video for this song was banned by MTV due to the visual juxtaposition of a french-fry penetrating a Donut, and a smiling girl. * Jerry sings backing vocals on the lyrics "that's good" and "everybody." * A version of this song was re-recorded for Devo 2.0, and includes some small lyric changes. Onstage Behavior: * During the 1982 tour, DEVO performed the song in front of a backdrop featuring the background visuals from the music video, and used similar stage choreography. * Alan stands at his drum pads with a wide stance, as in the music video. * During the 1982 tour, Mark Mothersbaugh thrusted his hips during the "explosion" sound effect. In performances from 1988 to present Mark pretended to "fire" his microphone at the audience. Lyrics: :everybody it's a good thing :everybody wants a good thing :everybody ain't it true that :everybody's looking for the same thing :ain't it true there's just no doubt :may be some things that you can't do without :and that's good :ain't it true as the sun that shines :you got yours and you got mine :and that's good :everybody's just like you it's true :everybody wants a good thing too :now let's have a great big hand :for everybody who can understand :life's a bee without a buzz :it's going great till you get stung :and let us not forget to toast :everyone who might have missed the boat :and to everybody else who waits :until the next one sails in again :everybody it's a good thing :ain't it true it's a monumental good thing 'Video:' : Appears on We're All DEVO, The Complete Truth About De-Evolution Live Video: : DEVO performs "That's Good" on Live In The Land Of The Rising Sun : Clips from the "That's Good" music video were incorporated, with other footage, as a tour film projected while DEVO performed this song onstage. YouTube References: External Links: *That's Good b/w What I Must Do (master release) -- Discogs *That's Good b/w What I Must Do (WB US single) -- 45cat *That's Good (recording) -- MusicBrainz * That's Good (overview) -- AllMusic Category:1982 Category:Oh No It's DEVO Category:Singles